The dream
by ObsessedTwilightFans
Summary: Its about a girl that gets bitten by a vampire and doesnt no it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dream

Never in all my life have I had a dream about this. The dream was me sitting in the garden watering the flowers, when the sun turned bright red and started to drip blood. Warm little red dots covered everything even me. My mouth was wide open when it had happened, blood started to run into my mouth swishing down my throat to my empty stomach. At that point I had woken up to a brightly lit room with about twenty people staring at me.

"Let me get through to see her. Everyone out," the voice of the school nurse traveled through the room. She appeared out of a small little crack in between two football players. The guys were staring at me like I had died, or worse. I had no idea where I was or how I had gotten there.

"Hello, Miss. Fletcher how are you feeling?" she asked me as casually as possible.

"How did I get in here?" that was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Well sweetie these two boys right here found you near the side of the building and picked you up and brought you to me," she was pointing at the two football players I had noticed before. They were all sweaty and wearing their football uniforms. The uniforms had a bunch of grass stains and dirt all over them so that meant they had practice to get to.

"Brice and Tray you two can go back to practice and the rest of you go back to class," the nurse informed everyone.

At that moment my two best friends skidded to a stop outside the clinic. Hunter and I have been friends since kinder garden. He has dirty blond hair with the skater hair cut and emerald green eyes. My other best friend is Mya we just met the year before during an assembly. She has slick black layered hair that goes down to her shoulders.

"Oh my god! Callie what happened to you?" Mya asked while running to my side.

"I wish I could tell you Mya but I can't. I don't remember even coming to school today."

"Callie have you been drinking or getting high today? If you have I'm going to be so pissed at you!" Mya is a very religious person and hates if anyone smokes or does drugs. She even has a promise ring that means she won't have sex until she is married.

"No Mya I swear to you I haven't been drinking or getting high."

"It's not good to swear," Hunter exclaimed while walking over to my other side.

"No I guess your right Hunter. I PROMISE I haven't been smoking or getting high. Happy?"

"Yes I'm happy you're alright." He said with a smile. Sometimes I feel like he's not just a best friend but a boyfriend in a way. I think he's had a crush on me for a while but I've never wanted to damage our friendship for something as stupid as a relationship.

"Excuse me Hunter but I need to clean the blood off her face," the nurse came over with a wet towel.

"Blood?" Once I heard that word I thought of my dream. I lightly touched my cheek and looked at my finger to see if there really was blood. It was defiantly there, covering my face completely.

"Yes Callie there is blood on your entire face. I was just going to wash it away and see if there is any scratch that needs to be taken care of. Also the blood was making everyone faint so I need to take it off." She started to rub off the blood. The hot towel felt good against my cold flesh. "Well Callie there is no scratch except for two little marks on your neck. It couldn't have made all that mess by its self. Did you have a nose bleed?" I did get nose bleeds a lot so I just told her yes. She told me I could leave but if another nose bleed started up again to come and see her.

Mya, Hunter, and I were walking to our class when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Gavin running towards me. He was the captain of the football team and the hottest guy in school. He has brown hair and baby blue eyes.

"Callie I heard you fainted outside. Are you ok?" His voice was like melting butter.

"Yeah I'm fine Gavin." It was so hard to talk to his because my heat wouldn't stop fluttering.

"That's good. Well I better get back to practices. See you soon." He started to walk away. Once he was out of sight I turned to my friends.

"Callie the hottest guy just came up to you to see if you were ok. AH!" Mya had always had a crush on Gavin to. Well mostly every girl in the entire school did.

"What a loser." Hunter on the other hand hated Gavin just because he could get every girl he wanted and Hunter couldn't.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to get to class now. See you at lunch?" They both nodded and we all walked our separate ways.

I entered my classroom; everyone was staring at me again. I really don't like it when people stare at me. It was still considered impolite right? I handed the note from the nurse to the teacher. She told me to go sit down and work on page 25 to 55. Whatever we didn't finish was homework and it was due tomorrow. This year was going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

The final bell rang signaling the end of the day. Hunter was at the door waiting for me to gather all my books together to go home. Mya had cheerleading tryouts today, which we didn't get why she liked cheerleading so much. All the cheerleaders made fun of her or picked on her so we have been trying to talk her out of it. But for some reason she won't give up.

"How was the second half of your day?" Hunter asked me while we headed to our lockers.

"My classes are so boring and the teachers don't even teach us anything. All they're doing is giving us these long packets that will be impossible to finish before tomorrow. The only good thing about my day was the beginning." I opened my locker then and found a piece of crumbled up paper inside.

"Well now you get to go home for the rest of the day. " Hunter had not seen the paper and I wasn't planning on showing him. What if the paper was from Gavin? Hunter would tear it up in a heartbeat if it was.

"Yeah I guess I just need a rest from all this school shit." I mumbled.

I arrived at home at about 3:45 and said good-bye to Hunter. He always drives me home from school because I can't stand to sit in a bus for more than 5 minutes. I opened the door to find the smell of freshly cooked chicken. Its smell struck me by surprise. My mom never came home this early unless it was for a special occasion. I wandered down the hall and to the kitchen to find it wasn't my mom. It was my older sister! She is in collage and only visits us in her spare time (which isn't a lot because of classes and boys).

I stood there open mouthed for a few seconds before she turned around. I ran over to her and gave her a great big hug. Many sisters don't get along but we always got along great.

"How's my best sis doing?" she asked me while catching her breath from the blow of my hug.

"Oh. My. God! Madison I haven't seen you in forever!" I screamed.

"That's why I came to see you. How was your day at school?"

"Well I don't really remember the first part because I woke up at the clinic. But I had this strange dream before I woke up." We told each other EVERYTHING so I didn't want to leave the part about the dream out.

"What? You were at the clinic? Are you ok?" I asked franticly.

"Yes I'm fine." I said a little annoyed at that question. Everyone had heard about my accident so the whole day I had gotten people asking me if I was ok. Of course I was ok if I was walking around at school.


End file.
